White Shirts
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: Hermione tries to spend a nice day outside, until it starts to rain... when she's wearing her white shirt. to make matters worse Draco comes along... story is better then summary!


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except for the plot of my happy lil one shot!

White Shirts

Hermione was seated outside near the lake, leaning against the tree that she would normally hang out with Harry and Ron in their spare time. Something was different this time though; there was no Harry or Ron to talk to today. No they were both currently preoccupied with their girlfriends, enjoying a weekend at Hogsmeade. Harry had finally admitted his feelings about the youngest Weasley, who had happily accepted his rather awkward version of asking someone out. Hermione smiled softly as she remembered Harry's shocked look when Ginny had just laughed and said that it was about time that he got the courage to ask her out.

Ron, surprisingly, was the more confident of the two males when it came to asking someone out. A rather large shock to both Hermione and Harry, who both thought that his abilities to ask a girl out were worse then Harry's, judging by the way he had tip-toed around Hermione at the Yule Ball in fourth year. But Ron had a new found courage among females and had asked out Parvati Patil with out any form of embarrassment at all.

The loud sound of thunder drew Hermione out of her thoughts. While she had been reminiscing storm clouds had made themselves known though Hermione could have sworn it was sunny only a few minutes ago. Just as she stepped out from under the tree the rain began, soft at first but quickly getting heavier.

"Damn rain," Hermione cursed softly. Of course it had to rain the one day she had chosen to wear a short sleeved shirt. A _white_ short sleeved shirt.

Realizing that her chances of getting to the castle relatively dry, even while using magic, were low she decided that no harm would come out of walking up to the castle. She was going to get wet either way and no one was around to watch her, something she was grateful for due to her now transparent shirt. Pity she didn't look behind her to check if anyone was there.

"A black bra, Granger? I never would have guessed that from you."

Blushing lightly and silently cursing her luck, she slowly turned around to see a smirking, _dry_, Draco Malfoy standing under an umbrella looking at her rather amused.

"So you're a pervert as well Malfoy? I should have guessed," Hermione said, attempting to sound annoyed though the effect was lost as her teeth chattered while she spoke.

Draco seemed to be debating with himself until he let out a sigh and stepped closer to the now thoroughly soaked Gryffindor. Holding out the umbrella slightly he looked at her expectantly.

"Well come one then Granger. I don't have all day to wait for you."

Looking at him with a surprised expression on her face she hesitated.

Sighing again Draco took another step closer. "I'm not going to do anything to you. I've heard about these kinds of storms before and with so much magical activity there's a higher chance of lightening. I may not like you Granger but I don't want you dead."

Still slightly surprised by his actions Hermione moved closer to the Slytherin until she was under the umbrella. Draco seemed thankful that she had listened but, instead of walking to the castle, he moved toward the think coverings of the forest. At Hermione's suspicious look he quickly explained that the lightening was more drawn to magic and that under the trees there was a lesser chance of being hit.

Once under the trees Hermione noticed just how cold she really was. Draco seemed to notice too; she was shivering far more violently then what she should have been. Moving closer, he slowly and awkwardly placed an arm around her, almost as if he feared her reaction. Shocked by the sudden displays of kindness from the usually cold hearted Snake Hermione couldn't bring herself to move. Or it may have just been the fact that he was dry.

Which ever it was Hermione wasn't about to complain.

Suddenly Hermione blushed and pulled back a little. Her shirt was _still bloody see through_. And she was in the arms of _Draco Malfoy_. Now she understood his previous awkwardness of being so close to her, especially when the rain seemed to make her shirt cling to her skin.

"Damned bloody shirt," Hermione muttered, catching Draco by surprise.

"You cursed Granger. This must be a day of firsts for you."

"You'd be cursing too if _your_ shirt was bloody see through and someone saw you like that!"

"No, I wouldn't actually. Besides, I quite like your shirt like this and it's not because your 'pervert' comment from before was true either," Draco said the last part softly but she still heard it.

Blushing softly she looked down, thinking to herself that if getting caught in the rain with a see through shirt meant that she could stay like _this_ every time, she wouldn't complain. As Draco leaned down slowly making his lips touch hers she smiled to herself.

'_Maybe white shirts aren't that bad after all.'_

Hey peoples! This was supposed to be for Valentines Day but it got a bit delayed. This story is actually based on partial fact because one of my male friends walked home with me before while it was raining and (kindly) pointed out that my shirt was see through. Well at least a good one shot came out of it! Review!

Lady of Elysion


End file.
